Mi pequeña princesa valiente
by OutlawsCB
Summary: Un cambio drástico hace dejar la policía a una de las mejores inspectoras de NY, que rehace su vida valiéndose de la psicología. Lo que no imagina, es que su primer trabajo como psicóloga en un colegio, le lleve a una historia tan compleja, real y dura. No sé me da bien los resúmenes, les animo a leer el prólogo y los dos primeros capítulos, para hacerse una primera idea.
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTACIONES:**

-Historia totalmente AU.

-Alexis no es hija de Meredith, sino de otra mujer con la que estuvo casado Richard.

-Kate era policía pero tuvo que dejarlo y ahora es psicóloga. Ella y Rick no se conocen.

* * *

-Esta historia, desde esta primera publicación, ya es diferente a la que estoy escribiendo y será diferente a las que pueda publicar posteriormente.

-Intentaré cuidar en la medida de lo posible las faltas tontas que suelen ir saliendo cuando escribes con prisa y sin mucho tiempo.

-El tema de esta historia es un conglomerado de varios temas unidos en uno y adaptado en la medida de lo posible, a la edad del personaje desde el que lo veremos. Son temas cada vez más frecuentes en nuestra sociedad, a los que creo que no siempre se les da el respeto que merecen tanto los temas en cuestión, como las personas que los han pasado o los están pasando.

-Así como yo intentaré por todos medios adaptar de la manera más real posible los diferentes temas a la edad de Alexis, que en este fic tendrá unos siete u ocho años, pido que las críticas a la historia se hagan del mismo modo. Es decir, sé que es un tema complejo y que a pesar de todo, puede que se me escape la forma de contar algunos detalles o partes de la historia desde el punto de vista de una niña tan pequeña. Así que en cualquiera de esos casos, os agradeceré cada crítica constructiva que me hagáis con fundamento e intentaré utilizarla para mejorar en los próximos capítulos.

-De esta historia (de cualquiera en realidad, pero de esta en particular) realmente no me importa ni los favoritos, ni los seguidores que consiga, solamente el saber narrarla de tal modo, que llegué el mensaje con la que varias personas la hemos pensado y yo, os la pongo por escrito.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

En cierta manera, aquella mañana con los copos de nieve cubriendo las aceras de las calles y los gritos infantiles saliendo del autobús, volvía a ser la primera mañana de colegio para esa mujer que caminaba con sus botas de agua hasta la rodilla, agarrando un maletín de cuero negro en la mano derecha mientras sujetaba el móvil con la otra.

Una mujer algo mayor que ella la esperaba junto a la verja de un patio escolar:

-¿Katherine? – le pregunto frunciendo un poco una de las cejas, dibujando al mismo tiempo una sonrisa cordial

La joven asintió y saludo cordialmente a la mujer entrando con ella al interior del recinto escolar.

Antes de llegar a una de las puertas laterales, la trayectoria de una bola de nieve fue a estampar contra la bota de la joven. Ésta al girarse se encontró la cara de un niño de no más de cuatro o cinco años, con ambas manos en la boca y un gesto de sorpresa y preocupación al mismo tiempo

-Perdón – le escuchó decir con una voz infantil que sorprendentemente le hizo sentir impulsos de agacharse y hacerle una carantoña

-No pasa nada cariño – fue sin embargo al respuesta que dio antes de entrar siguiendo a la directora.

-El despacho de psicología lo tenemos ubicado en la segunda planta, ya que el centro está separado en dos edificios, en este caso, a usted le ha sido asignada la plaza en este primer edificio, que parte de la guardería y engloba además los cinco primeros grados. Cuando los alumnos finalizan el quinto grado, cambian de edificio al contiguo, que es en el que estudiarán hasta que nos dejen y se matriculen en alguna de las mejores universidades – le explicaba Angela mientras le enseñaba todas las instalaciones, las aulas e iba presentándole al resto de docentes, profesores y personal con la que contaba ese enorme colegio.

Tras conocer el edificio al que tendría que hacerse a partir de ahora, volvió al que al parecer, ya era su despacho y desabrochándose la cazadora, la coloco en el respaldo de su silla. Le habían comentado lo sucedido con su predecesora. Al parecer debía de ser muy buena, pero tuvo algún tipo de enfrentamiento con un par de niños del centro, Angela de algún modo que se desconoce, se enteró y la despidió, seguramente para evitar algún problema con uno de los padres de esos niños de familias acomodadas que había podido empezara ver en el patio.

"_Encárgate de hacer tu trabajo lo mejor posible Kate, y deja de pensar en el resto"-_ le recordó en ese instante su subconsciente.

Haciéndole caso por una vez, la joven psicóloga se colocó mejor en su silla y sacó una carpeta con varios expedientes y fichas, acompañadas en el margen derecho superior, de una foto con la cara de las pequeñas personitas con las que le tocaría trabajar.

Apenas le dio tiempo a leerse una vez el nombre de todos, antes de escuchar la sirena que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases. En apenas 5 minutos, el pasillo se llenó de gritos, carreras, risas y voces.

Angela le había dicho que hoy empezaban con 2º grado, es decir esa franja de edad comprendida entre los casi 7 años y los de más de 8 y medio. Miró las fichas, pero de esa clase únicamente tenía una única ficha, la de esa niña llamada Alexis.

Salió al pasillo en el momento en el que Angela se disponía a ir a buscarla.

-¡Qué bueno que la encuentro hija! – le dijo cogiéndola del brazo, antes de volver a introducirla en el despacho – Con todo el lío que llevamos por el teatro navideño que organizan los mayores, se me había olvidado comentarte una cosa.

Kate la escuchaba atenta.

-El grado con el que empieza, habrá podido comprobar que es algo diferente al resto – comentó Angela

-Sí, lo cierto es que me ha sorprendido respecto al número de fichas que tengo de otros cursos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que es un centro de dos líneas…

-Lo cierto es que en 2º tenemos el caso que más me preocupa de todo el centro.

-¿Alexis?- se atrevió a preguntar la joven psicóloga temiendo meter la pata

-Así es – continuo Angela – lo cierto es que Alexis es muy especial. Es una de las pequeñas de su clase y al mismo tiempo la más madura. Es una niña que perdió a su madre hace dos años. Al colegio normalmente la trae su abuela paterna, que es también la que acude a todas las reuniones de padres. Aunque su padre siempre está disponible para venir a hablar con los tutores o cualquier profesor las 24h del día y casi que los 5 días de la semana.

A finales del curso pasado, un par de compañeros empezaron a desplazarla de la clase, pero sus profesores pensaron que se trataría de esos días tontos que tienen algunos niños y como apenas quedaba semana y media de colegio, decidimos dejarlo pasar por alto. Este año la situación se ha ido acrecentando a pasos agigantados, así que desde mediados del primer mes de curso, me vi obligada a modificar horarios, de tal manera que pudiese compaginar la jefatura del colegio y el ejercer como tutora en esa clase.

Estas palabras le hicieron tragar saliva a Kate. Ella apenas acababa de sacarse la titulación en psicología, nunca antes había ejercido como tal, ya que llevaba siendo policía toda su vida. ¿En verdad esto no se le iría a quedar demasiado grande?

-el desplazamiento que le han ido haciendo sus compañeros a pesar de todas las medidas como docentes que hemos podido tomar y lo hundida que se quedó tras la muerte de su madre, la han hecho cerrarse con casi cualquier persona que conoce.

De hecho el tema de ese desplazamiento que ha ido haciéndose cada vez más grande, nos ha tocado descubrirlo a nosotros como docentes. Por supuesto la familia está al corriente y todos juntos hemos trabajado y seguimos haciéndolo cooperativamente. Sin embargo ni siquiera con ellos se ha abierto, por lo que puede que con usted tampoco lo haga, y más tras lo que le ha sucedido con Jane…

-¿Con Jane? – preguntó preocupada Kate

-La anterior psicóloga del colegio. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, me toca a primera hora con ellos y quiero alejar a Alexis lo más que pueda, de ratos vacíos en los que normalmente aprovechan para hacerle alguna broma de mal gusto o desplazarla más. – termino diciendo la directora.

Saliendo de nuevo al pasillo, caminaron juntas hasta la clase de 2ºA, de la que ya provenía el barullo típico de los niños de 7-8 años.

Kate entró después de Angela, y echo un vistazo rápido a esa marea de niños, que ipso facto frenaron para observarla minuciosamente.

-Chicos, chicas, está es la nueva profesora del colegio – escuché como me presentaba Angela – Kate. Ella reemplazará a Jane.

En ese momento un niño levantó la mano - ¿Y por qué no está Jane? ¡Era muuuuy buena!

-Jane no va a venir más, así que ahora tendremos a Kate.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, hasta que en un instante dado, alguno de los niños comentó:

-Bueno, es una psicóloga y mi mama dice que la psicóloga es para los niños especiales…

-Pues como Alexis. ¡Porque va muuuucho!

En ese momento Kate quiso decir algo, pero lo único que hizo, fue entrecruzar su mirada con la de esa niña de última fila que todavía era capaz de sostener la mirada con esos ojos azules, que dejaban ver un deje de tristeza demasiado grande, para un cuerpo tan pequeño.


	2. Chapter 2

_Quiero empezar dando las gracias al grupo de personas que nos unimos para hablar sobre la idea de escribir "Mi pequeña princesa valiente". Agradecer por el hecho de dejarme que sea yo la que le dé forma a esta idea y la ponga por escrito. Sabéis que os admiro._

_Agradeceros también a quienes hayáis invertido vuestro tiempo en leerla, más de 300 visitas a un prólogo en menos de 3 días, dicen mucho. Así que puesto que a partir de ahora solo dejaré el capítulo, agradeceros de parte de todo el grupo cada minuto que invirtáis en nuestra historia; ya que no es solamente fruto de una persona, y cada review que os animéis a dejar._

* * *

Kate esperó a que fuese Angela la que llamase a Alexis y cuando lo hizo y la niña se levantó de su sitio, le ofreció su mano para recorrer juntas la distancia que separaba la clase del despacho de psicología. Sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta rápidamente de que la niña no era muy propensa al contacto físico.

Angela la miro alentándola con la mirada antes de dejar el aula, recordándole sin necesidad de palabras, a todo aquello a lo que se enfrentaba Alexis.

Una vez que entraron al despacho, tras hacer el recorrido en riguroso silencio, Kate decidió saltarse las reglas convencionales y desechar la idea de que una mesa, interpusiese una barrera de cualquier tipo entre ellas. Así pues, decidió sentarse en la silla contigua a la de la niña, presentándose en primer lugar para intentar hacerle ver que junto a ella no tenía por qué tener miedo.

_-¡Vaya por dios! ¿Cómo vamos a trabajar juntas cuando ni siquiera sabemos un poco una de la otra?. Me llamo Kate _– dijo con dulzura mirando la cara de esa niña rubia – _como tú, he tenido que estudiar mucho para poder llegar a trabajar aquí. Me gusta mucho los niños, los animales y pasear con mis amigos por Central Park. Pero hay algo que me da mucho miedo_ – continuo intentando atraer la atención de Alexis - _¿sabes el qué?_

Alexis seguía con la cabeza agachada mirándose las puntas de sus zapatos

_-Las personas que no conozco_ – continuo segura la joven psicóloga, sabiendo que eso haría cambiar la reacción de esa personita con la que se encontraba.

Efectivamente y sin equivocarse vio como esta levantaba la cabeza para mirarle por apenas unos segundos a los ojos

_-¿Y sabes por qué motivo? Porque cuando no conocemos a alguien no sabemos cómo es. No podemos contarle nuestros secretos, ni nuestra vida. _

La conversación empezaba a calar en Alexis.

-_ Puede reírse de nosotros o decirnos que si estamos tristes es porque es nuestra culpa. Porque no sabe que nos ha pasado y puede que tal vez a él o ella, ni siquiera le haya pasado._

_¿Y sabes que es lo peor?_

La niña aguantaba con la mirada acuosa, atenta a las palabras de esa nueva y desconocida mujer.

-_ Que cuando confiamos en una persona, y le contamos nuestras cosas personales, muchas veces acaban yéndose. Y eso también duele, ¿verdad?. No saber cuándo se irán y si volverán._

Las mejillas de Alexis para ese momento, no eran las únicas por las que corrían las lágrimas. Pero Kate estaba preparada para saber seguir adelante, así que continuó hablando

_-Yo no puedo pedirte que vengas aquí y que confíes en mí cuando ni siquiera me conoces. No sé cómo trabajaríais con Jane, pero tampoco me importa. Sólo quiero que sepas que aquí estamos para conocernos mientras trabajamos juntas y qué no voy a pedirte que me cuentes cosas que sean un secreto tuyo. Porque los secretos hay que saber respetarlos._

Alexis volvió a bajar la cabeza con los lacrimales humedecidos por las lágrimas

-_Graaacias Katee_ – respondió estirando algunas silabas, en un tono tan bajo que de no ser por la atención que tenía depositada la joven psicóloga en ella, hubiese pasado por alto.

Kate le dio tiempo y espacio. Sabía que si no la agobiaba, tal vez la niña diría algo más.

Y su intuición le dio la razón -_Yo me llamo Alexis y voy a segundo ciclo._

Kate asintió y al ver que la niña no pensaba decir nada más, probó con el método de las preguntas encubiertas

_-Y seguro que una niña tan guapa como tú de mayor quiere ser fotógrafa_

Alexis negó con la cabeza

_-Ah, ya sé. Médica o cirujana_

La niña volvió a negar

_-¿Astronauta?_

Kate se llevó un dedo a los labios

_-Ya está, ¡profesora!_

_-Sólo quiero ser el ángel de la guarda de papá – _contestó por fin la niña

Y sintió caer el mazazo en el estómago. Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué respuesta dar a una frase así? Sabía que en esos casos el tiempo corría en su contra, y que un silencio largo y prolongado daría una idea errónea a la niña.

Por supuesto lo primero era empezar por mostrar naturalidad. En cierta manera, ¿no podía reflejarse ella en esa niña?, ¿no tuvo ella una época en la que cada día que se levantaba de la cama y seguía luchando lo hacía por y para su madre?, ¿No cambio todo su futuro cuando dejó la carrera de derecho por la de criminología?, ¿no se metió en la policía sólo por hacer justicia?

_-Vaya, ángel de la guarda, ¿eh?_

Alexis la miro sorprendida pero callada

-_Es un trabajo muy difícil y muy bonito al mismo tiempo. Yo también fui uno durante un tiempo_

_-¿en serio? Pues no lo creo, ¿eh?. Porque a mí me han dicho que para eso tienes que morir y quien me lo ha dicho sabe mucho…_

_-Pero hay muchas clases de ángeles, no todos pueden estar en el cielo, sino el mundo estaría vacío, ¿no?_

Alexis se encogió de hombros – _no sé._

_-Además tú eres todavía muy pequeña para poder ser uno de los que está en el cielo._

_-¡Pero mi mama está allá!_ – respondió empezando a molestarse - _¡y la echo de menos!_

Kate trago saliva y cuando fue a apoyar su mano sobre la de la niña recordó lo reacia que era por el momento a un contacto físico –_yo sé lo que duele. Sé que eres una chica muy fuerte y muy valiente, pero también sé que la echas de menos. Yo también perdí a mi madre hace muchos años._

_-¿De verdad?_ –preguntó la niña – _Jane también me dijo eso y luego…- _volvió a bajar la cabeza antes de acabar consiguiendo que Kate fuese otra más en la lista de personas que la odiaban _–perdón… -_fueron sus últimas palabras.

Kate fue a responderle, pero en ese momento sonó la campana y con ella el cambio de clase correspondiente.

_-¿Nos vemos mañana?_ – preguntó despidiéndose de esa pequeña

_-¿Te apetece seguir siendo mi profe?_

_-¡Pues claro que me apetece!_

La niña se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta del despacho dejando dentro a una psicóloga, pero sobre todo mujer con mil y un sentimientos encontrados.

Cuando consiguió recuperarse de esa hora que para ella había pasado como si de 5 minutos se tratase, volvió a coger la ficha de Alexis Castle y busco el teléfono que había dado la familia al centro.

Mordiéndose el labio, sopeso los pros y los contras de llamar para concertar una cita, pero si quería tomarse en serio un trabajo como ese, necesitaba conocer de propia mano a la familia de la niña. Saber más sobre la profundidad de las heridas tanto externas como internas a las que se enfrentaba.

Sacó el móvil marcando rápido para evitar que replanteándoselo diese marcha atrás. Tras un par de tonos, una voz varonil respondió desde el otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Buenos días?_

_-Buenos días. ¿Hablo con el señor Castle?_

_-Llámeme Richard, por favor. Sí soy yo, ¿quién es usted?_

_-Katherine, Katherine Beckett, soy la nueva psicóloga del colegio de su hija y me gustaría poder concertar una cita para hablar con usted_

Mientras decía esta frase, notó el resoplido al otro lado cuando dio el dato de que ella era la psicóloga y las dudas empezaron a invadirla. ¿Cómo de mal podría haberlo hecho su predecesora?

_-¿Cuándo prefiere que quedemos? – _fue lo único que respondió

_-¿Esta tarde a la salida del colegio le vendría bien?_

_-De acuerdo, ¿en la cafetería que está en frente a las 4.30pm entonces?_

_-Adiós._

Colgando decidió aparcar el tema de Alexis, ya habría tiempo esa tarde para poder resolver todas las dudas que le planteaba ese caso. Así que cogiendo la ficha de David, un niño de 4 curso con el que le tocaría tratar la hora siguiente, salió del despacho


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana se le hizo demasiado larga a esa joven psicóloga, a la cual el tema de esa niña de 7 años había calado en ella, con mucha mayor fuerza que los otros dos casos que se le presentaron después. Se sentía en la obligación de saber ayudar de la manera correcta, en la obligación de demostrar que por encima de psicóloga, era mujer y ser humano y que empatizaba totalmente con el sufrimiento que había visto en los ojos de esa pequeña princesa.

Su jornada realmente terminaba a las 4.00, pero había quedado media hora más tarde con la intención de pasar por su loft para cambiar su riguroso traje prácticamente fúnebre y ese moño alto, por una ropa más acorde al momento. Sin embargo vio sus planes truncados cuando al ir a dejar el edificio, escuchó que la voz de un hombre joven llamándola.

_-¿Katherine Beckett?_

Irremediablemente tuvo que detenerse, cerrar los ojos, contar rápidamente hasta tres y girarse

Un hombre no mucho mayor en edad que ella, le miraba con unos grandes ojos marrones y una carpeta en la mano.

_-Soy Marcus, el profesor de educación física de los alumnos y alumnas de 1º y 2º grado _– se presentó acortando la distancia que los separaba – _me gustaría poder hablar un momento con usted. Si no la pillo en mal momento claro…_

_-Lo cierto es que tengo una reunión con uno de los padres de una de las alumnas en media hora – _respondió la psicóloga, intentado librarse así de él.

-_Tranquila, no nos llevará más de veinte minutos_ – respondió Marcus, el que demostró indudablemente el leer entre líneas no era su punto más fuerte.

_-Claro, en ese caso… - _contesto Kate percatándose de ello al instante.

Entraron a una de las salas para profesores de la primera planta y una vez dentro, Marcus le expuso el caso que ella tenía asignado de una niña de 1º.

Se llamaba Alice, de unas semanas a esta parte había cambiado su comportamiento activo y participativo en el aula, por uno completamente pasivo. La causa era externa y es que acostumbrada durante 6 años a ser la pequeña de la familia, no podía asimilar el cambio de pasar a ser "reemplazada" en 9 meses por otra persona.

Había comenzado un mutismo selectivo y eso implicaba tanto el no hablar en casa, como el no hacerlo en el colegio.

Al ser tan pequeña, los profesores habían decidido encasquetarla al departamento de psicología. Pensando que con un psicólogo el tema quedaría cerrado.

Cuando Kate leyó la ficha no terminó de creerse del todo que en verdad el centro pensase de ese modo y ahora escuchando a ese profesor, mucho menos.

_-Como sabrá Alice intenta llamar la atención… ser el centro de su clase. Y eso conlleva unos riesgos que nosotros como docentes, debemos sopesar para intentar combatirlos antes de que se hagan más relevantes y contagien a los demás niños. _

_Debemos hacerle entender que no puede salirse con la suya siempre que quiera. Con Jane fijamos el cambiar las horas de gimnasia de Alice, en horas que ella invertía con la niña. En cierta manera Alice sólo incitaba a que sus demás compañeros pudiesen seguir sus pasos y con Jane al menos, podía darse el hipotético caso de que algún día se dejase ayudar._

_-¿Perdón? – _preguntó sin dar crédito Kate

_-Sí, ya sabe. Los niños son muy crueles, no crea que Alice no sabe que si continua así por mucho tiempo, conseguirá que sus compañeros y compañeras la dejen sola. _

La incredulidad de la psicóloga crecía a medida que ese tío abría la boca.

_¿Y en verdad había conseguido el título y la plaza como educador? _Es lo único que se preguntaba.

_-Bueno, tal vez sean un poco excesivas esas palabras. Al fin y al cabo, hablamos de una niña, ¿no es cierto?_ – preguntó cuándo recupero la racionalidad suficiente como para seguir hablando con una persona como la que parecía ser ese profesor

_-Créame Katherine, yo pensaba igual que usted el año pasado cuando comenzó el caso de Alexis Castle, otra de las niñas que por aquel entonces iba a 1º, pero el tiempo me ha dejado ver que sólo con más seriedad y rigurosidad con ellos desde los comienzos, podemos evitar temas y caminos en los que luego no hallemos retorno._

Beckett tragó saliva. No sabía bien que debía contestarle o si en verdad quería hacerlo y ocasionar su primera discusión no llevando apenas, 8 horas lectivas en este nuevo trabajo.

Optó por toquitear su reloj de pulsera de manera reiterada y prolongada, hasta recordó la incapacidad de Marcus para saber leer entre líneas

_-¿Recuerda la entrevista que le comenté?, lo cierto es que la tengo ahora y no me gustaría hacerle esperar a uno de los padres…_

_-Claro compañera. Entonces, ¿le parece bien que sigamos manteniendo la metodología que utilizaba con Jane?_

_-Lo hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? – _fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió en aquel momento

_-De acuerdo. Suerte_

_-No creo que para ir a hablar con un padre, vaya a necesitarla… ¿o sí?_

_-Créeme, esos tipos trajeados y uniformados que traen aquí a sus hijos, son huesos duros de roer. Mida bien cada palabra que pronuncie, el tono en el que lo haga y la forma_

_-Gracias _– respondió la joven psicóloga antes de salir de la sala.

"_Cómo tendría que hacerte caso a todo lo que dices desde luego que apañada iría"_

Mirando el reloj de nuevo, vio que apenas contaba con algo más de 5 minutos. Así que soltándose la goma que agarraba esa media melena, lisa todavía tras una sesión de plancha de más de hora y media aquella mañana, enredó los dedos entre los mechones deshaciendo el peinado y dándole volumen. Conforme pisaba la entrada de la cafetería, decidió prescindir también de la chaqueta del traje.

Echó un vistazo entre los clientes y las personas sentadas en la mesa y cuando pensó que tal vez todavía no hubiese llegado la persona a la que esperaba, vio a un hombre en una de las mesas más alejadas de la barra.

Acercándose sin tener la seguridad de que fuese él, se percató en esos ojos azules. Ese mismo azul, que ya había visto horas antes.

_-¿Richard Castle?_ – preguntó en un murmullo bajo al llegar a la altura en la que se encontraba

_-Buenas tardes_ – saludó dejando el periódico que llevaba en la mano sobre la mesa y levantándose para darle la mano a la mujer como un caballero.

Una vez sentados a la mesa el escritor enfocó la mirada fijamente en la mujer que lo había citado. Que al mismo tiempo, también lo miraba a él.

Parecía más joven que la anterior psicóloga con la que le obligaron a su hija a tratar, lo que seguramente conllevaría todavía más problemas que los que ya ocasionó la anterior. Ansiaba el momento en el que llegase finales de mayo, y pudiese sacar a Alexis de ese colegio sin que le conllevase así ningún problema, el matricularla en otro centro.

La psicóloga por su parte se fijaba en el físico, no con otros fines que los estrictamente profesionales.

La cara de ese hombre y sus facciones, le dejaban entrever que seguramente no sobrepasaría los 36 o 37, pero que el sufrimiento y el dolor lo envejecían a un paso poco normal con respecto al resto de personas de su misma franja de edad.

_-Supongo que me ha llamado por el caso de mi hija, ¿cierto?_ – se encargó de romper el hielo el escritor tras unos cuantos segundos algo incomodos.

_-La verdad es que como seguramente sabrá, yo empiezo esta semana en el centro y lo cierto es que no me han dado el historial de cada persona con la que me tocará trabajar. Tan sólo una ficha académica, en la que me dejan conocer un par de datos relevantes sobre el niño o la niña._

_Y la primera de esas niñas, ha resultado ser su hija._

Vio como el escritor cambiaba de postura, mirándola fijamente - _¿y pretende que yo le cuente como han jugado en ese centro con mi hija usándola como conejillo de indias?_

El tono de voz, acompañado de esas palabras, hizo tragar saliva a Kate, que empezó a notar que se sentía totalmente responsable en cómo la actitud de ese colegio y de esas personas que tendría por compañeros, había hecho mella en esa familia.

Indudablemente, el fijar esa reunión había sido un error.

_-Yo… no puede ser capaz de imaginar el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado su hija y también usted como padre. Y sé que si ha resultado una experiencia tan mala como la que dejan notar sus palabras, no es sólo imposible que pueda ganarme parte de la confianza de la niña, sino también la suya. Quiero pedirle perdón, si en algún momento le he hecho sentir que he fijado este encuentro para remover entre el dolor que está pasando y acentuárselo. Me limitaré a hacer mi trabajo, demostrándole con hechos, que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano y lo que no, para que el tiempo que le queda a su hija en el colegio lo pasé del modo menos doloroso para ella y no me inmiscuiré – _respondió ya medio incorporada de la silla, terminando de levantarse.

-_Perdone_ – escuchó decir cuando ya se había dado la vuelta para irse tras despedirse- _Perdona… siento el trato y el haberte echado en cara todo lo que llevamos pasando en estos meses. Has hecho más y te has preocupado más en un día que el resto de sus profesores en estos casi 4 meses. Simplemente no me sale confiar en ese centro y no sé hasta qué punto usted terminará siendo una de ellos…_

Esto hizo volver a sentarse en la mesa a la mujer.

_-Tutéame por favor_ – le pidió al hombre que la miraba ensombrecido y con la frente surcada por un par de arrugas

_-Verá…Verás_ – rectifico la frase tras mirar a la psicóloga – _este tema se remonta a hace varios meses, pero mi madre y yo nos enteramos este septiembre, cuando la directora del centro nos puso al corriente del mismo. Por supuesto yo sabía que algo no iba bien. Supongo que los padres traemos ese mecanismo activado de fábrica. La pérdida de mi mujer hundió a nuestra hija, eso le conllevó la pérdida del apetito y las ganas de hablar. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo, no le pasaba la comida y todo le ocasionaba arcadas, así que volviendo de nuevo a la etapa de las papillas y los estímulos que produjesen alguna respuesta en ella, tardamos demasiado tiempo en ver los pequeños y primeros resultados. _

_Sin embargo cuando en lugar de ir viendo nuevos pequeños avances, volvimos a dar un segundo retroceso en el tiempo, supimos que algo fuerte le estaba aconteciendo en el colegio. Supongo que el resto… ya se lo habrán contado – _dijo manteniendo la pose como un auténtico caballero.

_-Lo cierto es que no – _contestó Kate sin saber cómo apoyarlo.

_-Sus compañeros de clase al ver cómo pasó de ser esa niña alegre y extrovertida a una retraída, seguramente por recomendación de sus padres, ya que ambos sabemos que un niño de 6 -7 años no tiene tanta malicia, decidieron empezar a prescindir de ella. Digamos que no tuvimos demasiada suerte ni con los profesores ni especialmente con su predecesora -_dijo volviendo a hacer una pausa para mirar a la mujer que lo acompañaba a la mesa ...

* * *

**Ayer tocaba capítulo de la otra historia publicada, no quiero dejar anclada ninguna de las dos, pero resultó imposible actualizar. Mañana lo intento.**

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo**


End file.
